Stuck in Middle-Earth
by spiritwriter94
Summary: After receiving something in the mail, Liam Hebert gets transported to an alternate universe. He soon learns of his mission and how high the stakes are.
1. Chapter 1: Packages You Don't Open

**Note: Hi all! This is my first fanfic. After reading many LoTR fanfics, I decided to write one of my own. I don't own any of the characters in this except for myself. This takes place on an alternate Middle-Earth, but nothing really changes except some of the characters.**

Stuck in Middle Earth

Chapter 1: Packages You Don't Open

It was a typical day in Los Angeles. It was blazing hot, the streets were crowded, and people were going about their everyday lives. I was currently in my apartment blasting the AC, fans, and the windows were open as far as they could be. I had been watching the Lord of the Rings movies and had read the books and am currently hooked. They inspire me to be the greatest version of myself. They fuel me with confidence and inspiration, knowing that even the simplest of creatures could save the world.

Who am I? You may be wondering. My name is Liam Hebert (a-bear). I'm 25 years old and I live in Los Angeles, California. I love music, and have developed a very extended taste in it over the years. I have been playing guitar for 10 years and decided I want to make something of myself out of it as it has become my favorite past time. I could play for hours if I wanted. When I play, it feels like everything around me dissolves and the music is the only thing that matters.

I was sitting in my living room strumming a few chords for warming up. I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard the doorbell, causing me to jump. I headed downstairs to see who could be at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, so I deduced it might be the mail. My suspicions were right as I opened the door. A small, brown cube-shaped box sat at the doorstep. What puzzled me is that I hadn't ordered anything recently, so I decided further it might've been from family. I was surprised to see that it had no mailing or return address on it. Who don't I know knows where I live? This had suspicion written all over it. I picked it up to take it inside. I felt that it had something solid moving around in it. I placed it on the living room table.

I began to get a little anxious. Why was I obsessing suddenly over a box that had nothing written on it? Whoever sent me this went to serious lengths to cover their identity. How did they know where I live? My mind went crazy with different theories. Could it be a bomb? Something delivered to the wrong place? All questions of the sort raced through my mind. After more contemplation, I decided it wouldn't hurt to open it. If it were a bomb, it would've gone off by now. I cut the tightly wound thread then tore open the paper. What made it more interesting is that the box was made out of wood and looked like something you'd find in the back of an antique shop. Feeling a bit more anxious, I lifted the lid of the box with extreme caution and sighed of relief to realize it's only a pink quartz crystal ball. It's perfectly polished and fits in my hands well. It's mesmerizing to look at. But who would send me such a thing? And why now? I loved rocks when I was a kid and still find crystals of this sort fascinating.

"Wouldn't hurt to use it as a decoration."

I walked over to the entry shelf to place it on. All of the sudden, the sphere starts vibrating.

"What the hell?"

I almost dropped it but realized it could crack so I held on. I tried to see if it might've been vibrating due to a vehicle going by but that wasn't the case. The vibrations increased, and I can't seem to let go of it. Then, the lights start flickering and the house shakes. An Earthquake? Electrical interference? None of the sort. Just then, the shaking stops.

"Anything else you want to show me?" I felt silly talking to a rock.

As if answering my question, a blue swirling portal opens in my ceiling, distorting the space around it. My own gravity seems to reverse itself, and I float upward. I try to grab hold of the edge of a sofa to stabilize myself, but the pull of the portal is too strong. I seem to be the only thing in the room falling upwards. My grip releases and I fall into it.

"Why is this happening to me?!" I shout, but the void of the portal suppresses my voice.

I begin literally on a downward spiral. There seems to be a grid pattern all around me as if I'm seeing the fabric of space. Soon, the pressure of the void intensifies and I lose consciousness.

I awake some hours later on a grassy field. I get up and look around. This grassy plain is surrounded by a forest, whose foliage and trees radiate a lushness. Is this a dream? It seems to real to be one.

"Looks like I'm not in LA anymore." I say, scanning the forest.

The whole area seemed to flow with a magical energy. It felt like a place out of a fairy tale, but I could guarantee this wasn't one. I noticed I still had the crystal ball in my hand. I was still surprised that all that ruckus was caused by this one rock. Did the damned thing teleport me here? Where was I. I reasoned that the only way to get some answers would be to explore until I find some sign of civilization.

I make my way into the forest. The air feels almost subliminal and the trees have strong bases. I hear sounds of birds I had never heard before. That crystal must've transported me to another planet or an alternate dimension of Earth. It did feel Earthy but alien and unknown at the same time.

I walked for what seemed like hours. The sun was high, so I determined it must be noon. Feeling exhausted, I find a tree to sit under. As I bend down, arrow strikes my shirt causing me to call out and pin my shirt against the tree.

"Great! My first day in an alternate universe and I almost get killed by an arrow." I try to pull it out but it's no use.

"Whui gar- cin tul- na hin grounds, stranger?" I hear.

A beautiful woman emerges from the forest, holding a bow ready with another arrow. She has smooth brown hair and is dressed in silken robes, and has gorgeous sparkling brown eyes. Her ears are slightly pointed. I could only pick out two of the words she said, so she's probably wondering why I'm here.

"Honest to goodness, miss," I hold both hands up as if to defend myself. "I don't even really know how I got here. This swirl of light opened up in my home. It pulled me through and I end up here."

That was the best explanation I could give her.

"How do I know you speak the truth?" She questions, nearing.

"Uh, sun is shining in the sky, there ain't a cloud in si-" I jump as she launches another arrow above my head.

"Ah! Ok! I'm telling you the truth! Please don't kill me!" I close my eyes waiting for another arrow, but instead I feel her hand touching my face.

"Why are you-"

"It's you!" She says, her eyebrows raised. She then takes my hand.

"You know me?" I ask, confused as ever.

"Ta really naa lle."

"I'm sorry, but could you please tell me what's going on?"

Her eyes continue that hauntingly beautiful gaze, as if they're trying to tell me an age-old secret.

"It's you. The stranger from another world." She says, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I really don't know what's going on." I stammer. "How do you know it's me?"

"Come with me and I'll explain must go to my home." She says in English.

She leads me to another part of the forest. It seems as if she's gliding over the ground. I follow her to a spot further into the woods, and I see a majestic white horse standing in a clearing. She helps me up and herself onto it without hesitation. She then whispers something to it in her language, and the horse gallops fast yet gracefully.

What an eventful day I was having. First I get a crystal ball, then it transports me to this land, and next thing I know I'm riding on a beautiful horse with a beautiful woman who I just met and she claims she knows me. Had I only knew where I really was, I would be shook to my core.

 **Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's short, but I will get better at writing longer chapters. Feedback and comments are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Stands Still

Chapter 2: Time Stands Still

Update: Thanks so much for the positive reviews! I'm a musician in real life too so I for sure will introduce real-world music to Middle-Earth. Yes, the first few chapters will be a bit more fun and casual. Soon, things will start to get serious. Eventually, there will be some elements of romance.

I find myself in an empty room with a single light on me. Did I go to another universe again? That crystal ball did some serious shit to me. Then, I feel the space around me tear open, and a shining light hovers down to a few feet above my head.

"Liam Hebert. You have been selected for a very special mission. I apologize if you feel you've been taken against your will, but we beg of you for your help."

"Who are you and why me?"

"I am one of the guardians of the bridge between worlds. I don't have a name, but my duty is to monitor the gateway between your world and others." It explains. "We keep tabs of those who we feel worthy to journey across alternate universes."

"So I am in an alternate universe, but I just don't know where."

"In time you will accept this, it may be a shock at first, but you are currently in the Lord of the Rings Universe."

My mouth dropped open. It all makes sense. I thought the woman I met looked a little familiar. Could she be Arwen? How did she know me? If I am worthy, how would she know that I am from another world?

"You should probably know that time is standing still in your world. You won't have anything to worry about."

"Other than being stuck in an alternate universe with no way to get out."

"When you complete your task, you will be provided with another crystal ball to exit this universe and get back to yours." It assures me..

"And if I fail?" I ask, a bit worried.

"All events will reset. If you succeed, you will be granted the ability to travel to any desired universe at will. And your mission will be to stop a coming war, not like the one mentioned in the books and movies."

I had a lot riding on me right now, but I gathered up all the confidence I could. If two Hobbits could save the world, why couldn't I?

"I accept."

"Good. You will be granted special abilities during your quest. I bid you farewell."

"What do you mean abilit-" I had a habit of being cut off in this world. The light increased it's glow, and I wake up.

I wake up in a beautiful room, with decorated arches and a surrounding lake. This must be Rivendell. I tried to contain my excitement as I realized I was in a place only ever dreamed of. I walk over to the balcony and take in the scenery. As the sun beams on my face, I think back to what that guardian told me. What will my mission be? I felt a bit pressured and also relief that no time would be passing back home.

"I see that you're awake." Says a familiar voice.

I turn around to see the same beautiful women before. It struck me just now that I hadn't even gotten to know her name.

"I do apologize for my threatening introduction." she says genuinely.

"It's alright. I assumed it was you just protecting your territory and I meant no means of intrusion or trespassing of any sort. I am from another world, and I have no idea how things work around here. By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Arwen Undomiel. What's yours?"

"Liam. Liam Hebert. It's a pleasure to meet you Arwen."

I tried to act excited like I was meeting her for the first time, but I already knew her from the books and movies. She looked a bit like Liv Tyler, only slightly different. Like a cousin or a sister of. They made the right casting choice.

"You dress strangely." she says, analyzing my clothes.

"Oh, that's how we dress in my world. It would be the opposite opinion if you visited mine."

"Maybe someday I could see your world."

"You wouldn't want to to be honest. There are people fighting each other constantly. The people of power don't care for the state of the world. They produce a crude power source called oil, for money that goes to more poisoning of the Earth. We use machines that do more harm than good. Animals are slaughtered in an unhealthy manner and most people consume them unknowing of what's going on behind the scenes. A lot of people are in poverty and hardly anyone cares. They search the streets for what scarce food they can. Aside from that, my world has lots of beauty and beautiful things, but it's slowly decaying. A long time from now, I fear we won't have much of that left. I really hope someday it can change from the better."

Arwen's expression turns crestfallen, as she feels sympathy for what I feel. I do my best to explain that there is still good in the world, and that there are good people. I tell her I want to use my music to change the hearts of humankind.

"That's beautiful." she says cheerfully.

Knowing that I made her smile cheers me up. I want to introduce my music to her people, and would be willing to learn their music and more about their culture.

"Arwen, do you know why I'm here?" I ask the Elven maiden.

"You have been chosen for a mission. You see there is a war coming, and we were told of you long ago. The stranger from another world will come from above, will aid in the war. His spirit and heart will triumph the enemy." she explains.

"War? Enemy? Arwen, I don't want to kill anybody. I don't even really want to fight but I will help as much as I can, but I'm not going to personally spill a drop of blood." I firmly state.

"I admire your morals. I figure your heart and spirit will somehow help."

Her voice was melodic and uplifting, it could make anyone's day. We needed more of that back home.

"I just don't see it in me to kill. Even if I had too, it would be too much of a burden for me to bear and I don't see how I would be able to forgive myself."

She nods. "Time will tell."

I spend the next few days getting to know her. She talks about the Elve's history, about how they have been allies to the race of men on her world and their developments. In that time, I seemed to have developed a photographic memory. I suspected it had something to do with gaining new abilities as explained by the guardian spirit during our encounter. I used this to my advantage to learn a good amount of the Elvish language. I wondered what other abilities I would gain.

One day, I felt it was time to introduce her to the kind of music known to my world, one of the more beautiful things about it.

"Quel andune, Arwen. Sut naa lle sina re?" (Good afternoon, Arwen. How are you today?)

The Elven woman smiles. "Quel, liam. Amin'm hearien lle elvish naa quel." (Good, Liam. I hear your Elvish is good.)

"Thank you. I've been practicing. I was wondering. What kind of musical instruments do you have around here?"

"What do you play?"

"Well, back home I play mostly stringed instruments. I could probably learn one if you had them."

"We have Harps." she informs me. "Will that work?"

"Oooh, yes. I will learn it to the point that even the birds will be singing along. You see, I mostly learn by ear, and recently my memory seems to have greatly improved. I will be the Elvis of Rivendell."

She peers at me with a curious expression. "Who's Elvis."

Remember, Liam. She's not from your world. "Oh, right. He's a famous musician in my world. He opened the doors for the music type we call 'Rock and 'Roll. Most parents who noticed that it changed their kids who listened to it at the time considered it to be the work of the devil, but I like to think of it as head-bobbing hip-swinging head-banging goodness!"

"Why would anyone want to purposefully bang their head?" she concerns.

I chuckle. "They don't literally bang their heads on something. It's more of a form of expression."

"Your world sounds like an interesting place. I will see to it to get you a harp."

"Thanks, Arwen."

I figured the Elves were great musicians. I had only heard some of them play walking around Rivendell, enchanted by the sounds of their excellently crafted and aesthetically pleasing harps. I talked to them about our musical history and he was impressed. I didn't get his name, as I was too excited to explore more of the place.

Arwen had already given me the grand tour of the place, bless her soul, but I wanted to explore more. As she left to go ask about a harp, I leave in the opposite direction. I eventually come to a stream and I follow it, leading to a beautiful waterfall. I realize it's a very thin curtain of water. I go under it, and upon getting wet the water energizes me. Could there not be anything more awesome about this place? I enter now into a cave. Some of the water trickles off into natural reservoirs. Upon exploring a bit further, I discover a different area of the cave. I decide this would be perfect for a secret base.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I jump. "Ah! Arwen! You seem to have a habit of showing up when I least expect it? How did you find me?"

"Intuition." she said matter-of-factly.

"You startled me, but it's alright." I guess time really stands still in Rivendell as well, and so much for my secret base.

"I'm sorry. I'm here to inform you that a harp has been delivered to your room.

"Hey, no worries, and I really appreciate it!"

"When you learn it, I'd love to her you play." she requests.

"Well Arwen, you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometime, you find, you get what you need."

"That's poetic. Did you write that?"

"No, another group back home did. One of the best."

We make our way out of the cave back to the main area of Rivendell. It was almost time for dinner, and already having a few meals in Rivendell I couldn't wait. The Elves were excellent cooks, and always prepared wonderful gourmet meals that would be enough to make Gordon Ramsay speechless.

Note: So there you go. Chapter 2. I won't start introducing the actual adventure until Chapter 4. Of course, I will add some more humor into it to. As always, reviews, comments, and feedback are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Banquet

Chapter 3: A Beautiful Banquet

 **Update: So this chapter will be more of my character showing off my real-life musical talents and introducing Middle-Earth to the humor of our world. I tend to have an overactive mind in real life. For example, once I like something, if I like it a lot, I love it, and if I love it, I become obsessed with it. I lose hours of sleep thinking about a myriad of things. I'm also transposing my normal thought process into parts of this story. So if you question why my character acts like that for his age, it's mostly from his mind, really. In real life, I can sometimes act like that but it's mostly around friends or family. Anyways, enough of that. Enjoy the chapter.**

I had been mastering the Harp like it was my first language. I got used to the dexterity pretty quickly. It seemed that whenever I picked it up, any note I would think of would be translated from my mind to my fingers and then to the strings. I mastered some pieces of Bach, Mozart, and even some Led Zeppelin. Yeah, Zeppelin on a Harp. I went there. I then heard a knock on the door. I thought it might be Arwen, but when I opened it. It wasn't.

"Hello, my name is Melanie. I've been sent to get you for dinner."

"Hi Melanie, I'm Liam. Thanks."

I put away the Harp and we walked through the corridor to the main dining area. Melanie was pretty as all the Elves were. Her hair was braided and her dress decorated with leaves and the thread in a vine-like twist fashion. She had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was basically the female version of Legolas. Speaking of, did he exist in this universe? It clearly seemed like it wasn't exactly the same as the movie version, but pretty close. I got lost on the train of thought trying to figure out who she was when I really could have just asked her. Leaves on her dress and the vine pattern; if Elves knew magic, I'm guessing she knows how to use magic related to nature, or she just liked it. The braids? Totally something out of an Ancient Greek painting or statue. Usually when someone dresses a certain way they're trying to express something, as per their identity. Is she related to Arwen? How old is she? Questions and theories of the sort raced through my head. I realized I was on that train for too long when I bumped my head on something.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be lost in your thoughts." Melanie concerns.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I rub my head. "Happens to me a lot. Anyways, what are the a-list cooks serving up tonight?"

She smiles. "I have no idea what an a-list is, but you'll see."

I take a seat next to Arwen and Melanie sits somewhere across from me. I tell Arwen about my progress with Elvish. She is impressed. A few moments later, a few servers come out with literal silver platters. Only it's probably not silver. One of the trays contains chicken, only it looks and smells better than any chicken I've had back home. Another is full of gold-colored potatoes. Next is some vegetables which I have never seen before. There are too many other dishes to name, but I help myself to a lot of them.

"So, tell me Liam," Arwen says cutting a potato. "What do you think of Rivendell?"

"What do I think? I think it's incredible! I honestly don't want to leave. I wish I could live here for the rest of my life. You all have been so wonderful to me, and I can't thank you enough. It's a total Ar-win!"

Arwen expresses a look of confusion but I hear Melanie laughing from across the table. I'm kind of surprised she understood it.

"What's so funny about that?" Arwen asks, trying to get why she's laughing.

"In my world, we have what's called puns, also known as play on words. The "wen" part of your name sounds like the word "win," another word for victory, or success. Another good one would be Ar-loose because it's the opposite and one would use it in a situation relating to you if they lost or failed at something." I explain.

Arwen nods in understanding. "Oh, I get it. That's not bad!"

The rest of the evening was spent with Arwen, Melanie and I talking about different things.

"Ladies," I state confidently. "I have a proposition for you. I'd like to play for you what I've been learning on the Harp."

"That would be lovely." Arwen smiles.

"I would love to hear you play." Melanie says cheerfully.

We clean up from dinner and then make our way back to my room. They sit on the balcony outside while I prepare the Harp. I walk out with it, and am surprised at how light it is. However, it does produce an amazing sound. It's strings resonate for at least a minute before going inaudible.

I sit a short distance away from the two Elvin women. "So, I'd like to dedicate these pieces to you both. They're beautiful, and it's fitting I'd be playing them for you."

I take a breath, and then dive deep into the music. I start out slowly to Bach's "Cello Suite No. 1 in G major, one of my personal favorites. I sway along to it's melody. Then, transition into Minuet in G. At this point, I'm so into it, all my worries and concerns about the future dissolve away. For the final piece, I switch to Prelude in G. After hitting the final note and letting it ring, I open my eyes. Both Melanie and Arwen had expressions of awe and joy. They both clap.

"Liam, that was incredible!" Melanie praises.

"Wonderful!" Arwen follows.

"Liam, you really touched my soul with your performance." Melanie says, hugging me, leaning in to kiss my cheek. I blush.

"Vanima lindale, Liam." (Wonderful music, Liam). Arwen does the same.

Being in the presence of two wonderful beings doesn't help but make me smile from ear to ear. I feel like I've finally found my place in this dimension. Melanie and Arwen are glimmering gems, beacons of hope for me in my future quest. I'm sure they would be more than willing to help me.

We all say goodnight and I put away the Harp and get ready for bed. My smile remains as I drift off into sleep.

 **Note: Let me know what you think of this chapter and what I can improve on. I know it's a short one, but I'm using the first few chapters as a way to develop characters. Please bear with me. I promise the adventure will begin soon! There will be some parallels to the movies. I decided to introduce Melanie as a potential love interest. Time will tell.**


	4. Chapter 4: Begining of a Legend

Chapter 4: Beginning of a Legend

Update: I don't consider myself a legend. Yet. In real life, I have much more things I need to improve about myself. In this chapter, my character discovers more abilities and the quest begins.

It was a grandiose day upon which I would start my adventure. A heavy blanket of anxiety fell upon my shoulders, but I had to stay in the moment and let myself feel. It helped knowing that I would be followed by two wonderful women. I was invited to a special briefing by Arwen and Melanie. We sat at a stone table and they began to debrief me on the coming war.

"Liam, we are honored you have chosen to follow us into this coming conflict." Arwen begins. "Know that you will have our support all of the way."

I nod. Would be pointless to disagree.

"We may make alliances with allies on the way. Would you be willing to accept the idea of this?" Melanie asks, one eyebrow raised. I wish I could raise mine like that. Must've had good practice.

"Yes." I clarify.

After the rest of the briefing, I collect myself. Melanie and Arwen tell me that we have a couple hours worth of a walk before we get to the nearest Inn. I say my goodbyes to Rivendell. I then meet up with them near the entrance.

"Are you ready?" asks Arwen.

"As I'll ever be."

Arwen and Melanie prepare their bowes as we head out into the outskirts of Middle-Earth. On the other side of Middle-Earth, deep within a mountain, dark forces were gathering. A rising black magic master known only to a few who have lived to tell the tale, has managed to gather an army of dark sorcerers. He gazes over his army as they make preparations.

We had been walking a couple hours now. I was starting to feel tired. I was sweaty all over, and the blazing afternoon heat hadn't helped. I hoped that Elves had a cure for sunburns. We must've been walking all day, as the sun had been setting. I noticed a small village in the distance, which must be where the Inn was.

We approached the village. I had already changed my outfit into the same robes the Elves normally wear while walking through the village, no one asked me why my ears weren't pointed or if I was Elvish. It didn't matter. All I wanted was a good night's rest.

"Arwen, I'm starving. What do you say we get some food?"

She smiles and nods. "Ilya e' quel coiasira." (All in good time)

After a good meal, I'm ready for bed. Melanie shows me too my room and wishes me a good night. She and Arwen stay down at the pub for a while. Because we were walking all day, I was able to drift off into sleep pretty easily.

The next morning, we set out early. I feel so recharged that I'm ready to handle anything that comes our way. After walking for a while, we come to a clearing, with mountainous ranges far in the distance. Both Arwen and Melanie stop.

"What's wrong?" I ask, seeing them ready their bows.

"Something doesn't feel right." Melanie scans the area with machine-like precision.

Just then, swirls of darkness appear out of the air forming a figure. The figure is very tall, and seems to make all plant life quiver and decay faster than usual. The air is a much colder and my hairs stand on end. This was definitely a demonic presence. The rest of the figure takes form, revealing a muscular physique with layered but compact armor, and a helmet that rests on his horns. His glowing red eyes were enough to give one nightmares. Large dark wings expand from his back, radiating a dark energy.

"I've finally found you. The dimension traveler." He growls eerily, giving me a cold and calculating glare.

"And how do you know who I am?"

"I can see across multiple timelines, across time and space. I know you are not from this world and do not belong here!" His eyes and words pierce my soul like a sharp spear. God; this must be what death feels like. He blasts a beam of dark energy from his palms, and I close my eyes. This is it. This is how I fail. I would have to start over and this part of the mission would've been all for nothing. Just before the blast hits, my eyes glow a neon white and the same color of an aura forms around my body.

"What now?!"

The energy intensifies, and I feel myself rise into the air, realizing I could now fly. I absorb the dark energy blasts with both hands. The demon stops his blasting, and I ready a light energy blast. Arwen and Melanie shield their eyes due to the intensity of the aura.

"You know, it's funny. You say I don't belong here but I believe I was chosen to come here for a reason. And the truth is, I think I was chosen to stop you. Now, go back to the depths of the hellish world from which you came!"

I supercharge my new found light energy straight into the demon's chest. He cries out in pain, some blood pouring from the spot where I hit him, and disappears into a dark portal. Using my will, I dissipate the light and ack to the ground. Using that much energy made me feel drained, so I take a few deep breaths.

"Liam, how did you do that?" Arwen asks incredulously.

"That was beyond magnificent!" Melanie says, just as.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, but one moment I thought I was going to die then I felt this energy surging through me and then that happened. I'm guessing it's a new ability that I just gained."

"You're going to want to keep that around." Melanie encourages.

"I agree. Although, I'm not sure if it was a one time thing. Let me try again."

I try to imagine that same aura and intensity of energy from before. It flares around me a little bit, but dissipates and makes me even more tired. I guess I need it to recharge. Hopefully my body will adapt to it so I can use it without getting tired. "I think I need to rest."

Melanie and Arwin prepare some provisions and I find a spot to lay down. They were too kind, and I definitely would need to perfect my abilities to return the favor in the coming war. I drink some water and eat some bread, both very energizing, and then I feel raring to go.

We then make our way into and out of a forest. We then come to another clearing. In the distance, there appears to be a castle. It is enormous; a majestic stronghold appearing to have been built by giants of the past. We near the ancient fortress, and it feels even more intimidating up close. It sits on top of a hill, overlooking a valley down below.

There is no drawbridge but giant wooden doors. The wood was very thick but partially rotten.

"Do you think anyone's home?" I ask my two compatriots. "I'm getting a really vacant vibe from this place."

Arwen and Melanie are both silent. Upon further observation, I realize that they're listening, trying to pick up anything that will give us a clue if anyone's here. Melanie approaches the door, and with one light push, it creaks open. The creak sounds like something out of a horror movie.

"Well, I guess we have nowhere else to go but forward."

Upon entering the courtyard, I gasp. What look like hundreds of skeletons lay about the yard. Some stacked upon each other, while others were scattered. There looked to be even smaller sized skeletons. Children. This made me sick to my stomach, but I had to keep moving.

Arwen and Melanie were just as disturbed as I was.

"What could've done this?" Arwen asks.

"A great massacre happened here." Melanie said, observing the area.

I noticed that parts of the castle were destroyed and irreplaceable. Using deduction, I figured that a weapon or a heavy projectile caused the impact on some of the castle walls. There also appeared to be scorch marks on some of the skeletons and other parts of the castle.

What horrid creatures caused this? Wait, there's no other signs that it could've been an army. No other weapons. Just bad vibes and scattered skeletons. it was that demon. Why? Why did he have to slaughter innocent people where they stood? I think to myself. I clench my fist. My aura flares, except this time it's more of a dark red.

"Why?! Why did you do this?! These people never did anything to you!" Using as much strength as I could, making a good sized indentation in the wall. "I swear, upon my life, I will find you and kill you where you stand and avenge these innocent people!" I punch more into the wall. Arwen and Melanie try to calm me down.

"Liam! Liam! Take it easy! There is nothing we can do about this!" Melanie pulls me away from the wall to try to comfort me.

"I will kill you!" I yell into the air. Arwen seems stressed. "You hear me?! There will be no place for you to hide that I can't find!"

Arwen then chants something in Elvish. My aura flares back to white, then dissipates completely. My expression and emotions return to normal.

"Melanie? What happened? What did I do?" I ask, confused, having no memory of what just happened.

"You don't remember?"

I shake my head.

"You got angry upon realizing that the demon was the one who killed all these people."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry if I said or did anything that I normally wouldn't." I concerned.

"It's alright." Arwin comforts. "Something happened to you, but do not worry, we will be with you no matter what happens."

"Thanks. Both of you."

Their support really meant a lot. But what really did happen? I only remember feeling upset and the rest was a blank. It's as if someone or something else took over. Oh god, I really didn't want to become a demon like the one I'm trying to stop.

 **Note: Hey, hope you liked this chapter. As always, please comment and review. Your support is what motivates me to finish this story. Also, I decided to make this story only ten chapters as it's my first fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Torrential Night

Chapter 5: A Torrential Night

 **Update: As you can tell, my character is developing more of his powers. This chapter will take a break from the journey along with my main character developing deeper connections with Arwen and Melanie.**

There came a rainfall unlike any Liam had seen back home. Luckily, the three had taken shelter in the castle just before the torrential flooding hit. It created small rivers that had washed all the corpses out and any bad memories of this barren place. While in town, they had managed to pick up some sleeping provisions such as a comforter and pillow. Liam had taken a room in one of the towers of the caste, and Arwen and Melanie the other two. Liam heard a knock at the door. It was Arwen.

"Come in." He said.

Arwen walks in, wearing a beautiful nightgown. She takes a seat next to Liam.

"How are you feeling?" The Elven maiden asks.

Liam sighs. "I've been better. I really don't know what happened today and how I let myself go like that."

"None of us would've seen you react like that. I could only imagine what would've happened if we weren't able to calm you down…"

"I'm just glad I didn't destroy this whole place. The people of this castle didn't deserve this, and we don't even know why the demon would do such a thing. He could be tormenting us. Knowing we can't do anything about it while he slaughters innocents and then retreats like a coward. If you ask me, I think he's seen what I can do and he's afraid and taking it out on others."

"That's very insightful, Liam. I've never seen a creature like it, and your bravery to take such a being on." She runs her fingers through my hair as a comforting gesture.

"To be honest, I was scared as all hell. It was as if another person took over and I was someone completely different. What if something goes wrong? What if I...I end up hurting you or Melanie? I don't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself Arwen."

"Do you remember when we started this journey? We said we'd be with you all of the way, no matter what happens."

"Arwen, you've been so sweet and caring to me, and I don't know how to thank you."

She kisses my forehead making me blush and her smile. "You're a wonderful soul with a strong heart.

Upon hearing these words, Liam felt his entire body light up. The real world needed more people like Arwen. She then layed next to me as an act of comfort. Liam felt incredibly lucky and greatful to have such a beautiful soul watching over him.

A while later Liam had awoke and Arwen had gone back to her tower. The rain had slowed down to a slight sprinkle and mist came through. The moon's glow penetrated the mist, creating a mystical atmosphere. Liam walks over to the viewport of the tower to take it all in.

"Quite the night, isn't it?" Melanie stood in the doorway.

Liam turns. "Indeed. Come in."

he second Elven woman walks in, almost seemingly gliding over the floor.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you earlier today." she concerns.

"Don't worry about it. What's happened is over. We can only move forward from here."

Melanie responds with a smile. She then puts a hand on my shoulder and lightly clutches the other. "Your optimism is inspiring and I look forward to continuing this journey with you."

My eyes then transfixed to the nighttime beauty. Melanie matches my gaze. Knowing that Elves can see for miles, I can only imagine what else she could see.

"What do you see?"

"Villages. Land, mountains, animals, rivers, the lot of it. It's all beautiful, and I hope to visit some day."

Liam look at her, noticing how she scans the seemingly vast landscape ahead. Her eyes meet his.. At that moment, they feel a mutual understanding of each other. She then locks lips with mine, and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Her lips are very soft, thanks to her Elven physiology. Liam runs his hands over her back and his fingers through her hair.

"That was...nice." He smiles. Her eyes sparkle in response.

"It was lovely." she then kisses his forehead and cheek.

"Not to ruin the mood or the moment, but I'm rather tired and would like to go back to sleep. Not to mention we still have a long journey ahead of us."

"Of course, I understand. Have a good night." she leaves the room with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

That was a very special moment. Liam could feel the connection between him and Melanie growing. With both of their support throughout this quest, there will be nothing that could get in the way.

 **Note: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Been busy lately. Anyways, if you have any requests for stuff I should add let me know.**


End file.
